1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to improvements in mailboxes, and more particularly to an improved mail indicator that notifies the mail recipient when the daily mail has been delivered and deposited into a mailbox.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, various mail or packages have been utilized to notify individuals that mail or packages have been delivered to a mail receptacle. Patents disclosing information relevant to alter devices include U.S. Pat. No. 627,635, issued to Bates on Jun. 27, 1899; U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,924, issued to Burns on Mar. 14, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,329, issued to Schuh on Jun. 29, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,812, issued to Malik on Feb. 1, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,268, issued to Faulkingham on Jan. 1, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,337, issued to Reuter on Dec. 31, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,206, issued to Waycasy on Jan. 9, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,401, issued to Thill on Oct. 15, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,357, issued to Rundell on Jun. 10, 2003; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,337, issued to Woelfel on Dec. 9, 2003.
U.S. Pat. No. 627,635 issued to Bates on Jun. 27, 1899 entitled Postal Box Signal, teaches a mailbox having one or more signals connected with the box and a means for displaying the signal by the act of introducing postal matter into the box, so that it can be seen from a distance whether there is anything in the box to be collected, and in the same manner a signal is displayed to indicate to those using the box whether any mail-matter has been placed in the box for them by the carrier. However the flag system as described may cause confusion over the meaning of the flag signals. A viewer must still determine, if one flag is standing, if mail has been delivered by a postal service person or remains to be retrieved. The invention differentiates the signals by color, but at a distance, such distinguishing features can be difficult to discern. In addition, the device utilizes a complicated lever system which impairs to ease of installation within existing mail boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,924 issued to Burns, on Mar. 14, 1972, entitled Mailbox Signal, teaches a signal device for a mailbox including a rod pivotally mounted to the mailbox at one end and supported at its forward end portion by the mailbox door in closed position, a visual signal element supported on the rod and adapted to be rotated by cooperating cam means, when the door is opened, to a depending position more visible to an observer to the rear of the mailbox. The signal device indicates the delivery of mail by falling to the depending position by rotating downwardly about a journal pin when the mailbox door is opened. However, the signal flag placed along the pivoting rod is not always visible from a distance as its connection to the rod allows the signal flag to rotate about the pivoting rod to an obscuring orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,329 issued to Schuh on Jun. 29, 1971 entitled Signal for Mailboxes, teaches a signal attachment for a mailbox having a hinged door, comprising a lever arm adapted to be pivotally mounted at one end to the base portion of a standard type mailbox and carrying at its other end an angularly bent signal plate, in combination with a chain connected to the mailbox door at a position offset from the door hinge axis. The signal arm is adapted to be manually set in inconspicuous position alongside the base of the mailbox, and the parts are so arranged that when the mailman opens the door to deposit mail in the box, the signal arm is pulled upwardly into an upstanding attitude, whereby the signal plate portion thereof is erected into prominently displayed position. The device does not contemplate the possibility of linkage entanglement, kinking, and linkage failure of the chaining mechanism, all of which would lead to failure of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,812, issued to Malik on Feb. 1, 1977 entitled Mailbox Having Dual Access Closures and Signal Means teaches dual-door mail box having a hinged closure which operates a signal device which is pivoted on the side of the mailbox so as to be elevated by the opening of the entry or deposit end of the box and to be lowered upon the opening of the exit or removal end of the mailbox. The entry closure operates a spring mounted rod to lift the signal device and the exit closure operates a small chain to drop the signal device back to its normal lowered position. The device does not contemplate the possibility of linkage entanglement, kinking, and linkage failure of the chaining mechanism, all of which would lead to failure of the device. Further, the device utilizes a dual-door mail box, not commonly used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,268 issued to Faulkingham on Jan. 1, 1985 entitled Mailbox Delivery Signal Device teaches a rural mailbox signaling device actuated by opening of the mailbox door. A brightly colored signal rod is pivotally mounted along the top surface of the mailbox and biased in an upright position by a spring. A locking pin is pivoted at the distal end of the signal rod and is swung to a right angle position when setting the device. The door is closed and the signal rod forced against the spring to a horizontal position. The locking pin is swung to a coaxial extended position engaging a hook member attached to the door latch which holds the signal rod horizontal. When the mailman opens the door to deposit mail, the signal rod is released and flips to the upright position. The device is limited in its teachings as the signal rod extends vertically only when deployed, providing a limited surface facet for viewing by a mail recipient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,337 issued to Reuter on Dec. 31, 1991 for a Mail Alert for Mailbox teaches a simplified attachment for a mailbox which alerts the mailbox addressee that mail has been delivered. The attachment includes a signal flag mounted on a spring activated spool rotatably secured within a housing affixed to the side of the mailbox. When the mailbox door is closed, the upper end of the signal flag is held under tension in a horizontal position by a keeper mounted on the door of the mailbox. When the mailbox door is opened, the signal flag is released from its horizontal position and, powered by the spring, rises to a vertical position above the mailbox to alert the addressee that the mail has arrived. This device is limited in its efficiency as an alter system as it can be confused with the pop-up flag for posted mail. Additionally, the device requires a bolt mounting for both housing and pole keeper of the signed device. The mounting of the assembly affects the integrity of the mail box by receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,206 issued on Jan. 9, 1996 to Waycasy entitled Automatic Mail Delivery Signaling Device teaches a signaling device that is constructed and adapted for easy installation to residential street mailboxes. The unit is triggered by opening the mailbox door, yet there are no attachments, hardware, holes or connections to the mailbox door. The unit operates automatically when the mail box door is opened, yet there are no batteries, motors, springs, clips or power devices. The user sees only a plastic housing and a flag that operates as a signaling device. The device is limited in that it requires a bolt mounting for the device to the exterior of the mail box. The mounting of the device affects the integrity of the mail box receptacle and additionally requires tools for the mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,401 issued on Oct. 15, 1999 to Thill entitled Mail Box Indicator System teaches a mail box indicator system which includes a flag post having a flag attached to the post by a removable collar. The post is further attached to an elbow member by a coil. The elbow member is attachable to wall of a mail box. The coil urges the post into a substantially vertical position. A retention assembly is provided for holding the post in a substantially horizontal orientation when in a set position. The retention assembly is attached to the door of the mail box such that the post disengages the retention assembly when the mail box door is opened. In an alternate embodiment, the mail box indicating system includes a spacer to selectively position the post retention assembly in spaced relationship to the mail box door such that a mail box protrusion proximate the mail box door does not interfere with engagement of the post to the post retention assembly. The elbow member is attachable to the mail box using a bolt and nut holding a pair of rubber washers around a wall of the mail box. Preferably, a pair of metal washers are positioned around the rubber washers. This device is limited in its efficiency as an alert system as it can be confused with the pop-up flag for posted mail. Additionally, the device requires a bolt mounting at the signal device. The mounting of the assembly affects the integrity of the mail box receptacle and additionally requires tools for the mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,357 issued on Jun. 10, 2003 for Rundell entitled Rural Mailbox Flags teaches the rural mailbox having a rigid flag that is raised by a Post Office patron to indicate that there is outgoing mail in the mailbox. The mail carrier lowers the rigid flag when outgoing mail is removed from the mailbox. Opening the mailbox lid to place incoming mail in the box releases a flexible flag pole to raise a flag that indicates the mailbox has been serviced by the mail carrier. Following removal of incoming mail from the mailbox, the mailbox lid is closed and the flag shaft tip is inserted into the flag shaft tip holder plate to indicate any incoming mail in the mailbox has been removed. This device is limited in its efficiency as an alert system as it can be confused with the pop-up flag for posted mail. Additionally, the device requires a bolt mounting at the signal device. The mounting of the assembly affects the integrity of the mail box receptacle and additionally requires tools for the mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,337 issued to Woelfel on Dec. 9, 2003 entitled Universal Mailbox Flip-flag Indicator teaches a universal mailbox signal device to visually indicate mail is delivered. A detachable component is comprised of a wide flag element attached to a flat resilient nylon stem. Upon installation in a mailbox, the straight stem is bent and shaped as needed to conform to one of the many mailbox configurations available. The stem can also then be twisted to adjust the flag in a desired viewable direction. The other end of the stem will slide into a channel in an adhesively mounted base-plate on the inside of the mailbox door. The stem/flag assembly may be removed when absent to prevent an activated, non-attended flag posing a possible security problem. When mail is deposited the flag flips into view and is held firmly at the pre-adjusted viewing angle by the closed door. When mail is retrieved one hand is used to tuck in the flag and close the mailbox door. A detachable flag is disposed in the mailbox door. The detachable flag flips into view, when mail is delivered. However, the stiff, resilient stem utilized to maintain the flag in the upright position requires agile hands to reposition and refold the flag.
Some of the many drawbacks of mail indicators discussed above include complexity of the signal flag, interference for the mail postal person, mechanical unreliability of the signal flag, need for complex installation, loss of weather integrity of the mail box and signal flag positioning which limits a viewer's ability to identify when the signal flag has been deployed.
It is evident from the past applications that an improved mail indication device for a mail box is needed. One of the most ubiquitous activities in every day life is the delivery and retrieval of the daily mail. Most individuals look forward to receiving their daily mail, often eagerly awaiting the arrival of the mail postal person. In rural areas, the mailbox often stands along the roadway, adjacent the homeowner's property. The mailbox is usually fitted with a flag to indicate to the postal person that there are posted letters inside the box. The flag is raised above the box when the homeowner deposits the posted mail for pick-up. Upon retrieving the posted letters the postal person pushes the flag back to its neutral, horizontal position. This indicates to the homeowner that the posted letters have been taken from the box and that newly arrived mail may be present.
However, on those occasions where the mail recipient has no letters to post, the arrival of the daily mail is non-indicated. Unless the property owner actually catches the exact moment of arrival of the postal person, there is absolutely no way to determine that new mail has arrived. Additionally, on the days in which the postal person does not have mail to deliver, the property owner is not notified unless he actually glimpses the actions of the postal person.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved mail indication system is needed to overcome these limitations.